


Smoke Break

by nerdythangs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, I’m making this cracked ship saaaaiiilll, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/pseuds/nerdythangs
Summary: Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Is that why we’re currently,” he whipped out his pocket watch, “fifteen minutes behind schedule?” he snapped it shut. “To play out your fantasies with your work superior?”





	Smoke Break

Bard didn’t even know what he was doing when he found his feet following Sebastian down into the wine cellar. They were preparing a dinner for 10 guests that was to start in two hours and he had a laundry list of items that he needed to complete soon, but he could hardly turn around when his feet hit the worn oak stairs that led underground. 

He heard his heart pound in his ears as he tread downwards, his mind running amok with all of the thoughts that had plagued him for the last year.

Bard had always thought of himself a ladies’ man, but for some reason that perfectly pretty butler had recently consumed his fantasies. He couldn’t even pinpoint exactly what it was. One night he was jerking off to Ran Mau’s tits, the next night it was the thought of his cock in Sebastian’s mouth. And he hadn’t come that hard in years.

Swallowing thickly at the memory, he turned the corner to see Sebastian contemplating the wine selection. He stopped dead in his tracks at the threshold with wide eyes, taking in the low-lit sight of the elegant butler bent at the waist to examine the bottle labels. Bard didn’t even know what the difference could be in each wine (weren’t the options just red or white?), but instead focused on how round Sebastian’s ass looked bent over, even with the tails of his coat softly cascading over his rear. Bard’s tongue rolled over the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“Bardroy, is there any reason why you are down here instead of finishing up the stock upstairs?” Sebastian hadn’t even looked away from the label while speaking, but straightened up with a bottle of wine in hand and turned his narrowing eyes towards the blonde man. 

Instead of his usual stammering, Bard held his ground and took Sebastian’s piercing gaze easily. “Yeah, I was wondering: what’s the difference between all of those wines.” 

Sebastian pinched his lips and looked like he was struggling not to roll his eyes. “We are falling behind schedule and do not have the luxury to discuss the subtleties between different grapes and blends, Bardroy, we’re both needed in the kitchen,” Sebastian said as he began to move toward the exit. 

Bard shot out his arm, blocking Sebastian’s path to the stairs. Indignant confusion and shock flashed in the butler’s eyes. “What are you doing?”

“We never get to talk, Sebastian, you’re always so busy.”

“Now is not the time.” Sebastian sidestepped the cook, but Bard mimicked the movement in an awkward dance. 

“But there never is a good time for you.” 

“I am very busy,” Sebastian said tersely, and tried again to maneuver his way around the American by walking around his outstretched arms.

Bard took that moment to cage the butler between his arms and closed the distance between them, trapping them both in the large archway. Sebastian’s back hit the wall and he gripped the old wine bottle in his gloved hands. 

Sebastian looked affronted, almost frazzled as Bard stepped forward. “Bardroy--”

“You’re different than most men, Sebastian. More unique than anyone I’ve ever met, and I’ve met a lot of people.” His gruff voice seemed to do little to calm Sebastian as he continued to step forward until they were nearly flush against one another.

Something dead swept over Sebastian’s face and his jaw set into a tense line. “This is hardly professional and a waste of time. We both have too much--” 

Bard grabbed the bottle of wine and and removed it from his path as he pressed their bodies together. Their uniforms brushed up against one another and Sebastian nearly flinched. “You’re always so professional, so uptight,” the cook continued, pausing to take the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it behind his ear without breaking eye contact. “I’d like to see you act unprofessional.”

Without giving Sebastian a choice, Bard angled his head up slightly and planted a kiss onto the tense mouth. The cook could feel the anger and the disbelief in those dry, pissed off lips, but wanted to see how far he could take this. He’d been thinking about it far too long to not see this through. The butler’s face was oddly still smooth even this late in the afternoon, and felt divine against his own perpetual scruff. How a man could keep his face that flawless was beyond his comprehension, but he wasn’t complaining. 

The kiss broke.

“Bardroy that is enou--!” but Bard came in again for another kiss, this time to find slightly wetter lips than before. He hummed in appreciation and opened his mouth, hoping to encourage the stiff butler into enjoying this.

Instead he felt a hand on his chest that went to push him away when Bard closed the tiniest bit of distance between them. Their hip bones were aligned, and Bard definitely felt what he was pretty damn sure to be Sebastian’s semi-hard cock. The hand that was braced on the wall crept down and ran through Sebastian’s hair, tugging it sideways to a better angle. 

There was quick intake of breath and tentatively, very minutely, Sebastian’s mouth opened a bit, and this time it didn’t seem like he was going to yell at him again. The gloved hand on his chest stopped protesting and moved along Bard’s pectoral, mapping out the broad chest through several layers of clothing. The American growled in approval, and took this small movements as encouragement, and began to lick along those open lips, lips that were getting less cautious by the minute and finally allowed access.

Bard’s hips jerked when Sebastian allowed his tongue to join in, moving it along in ways that Bard had never expected. He was always under the impression that the butler was a bit of a prude, but that didn’t seem the case at all. Sebastian’s tongue danced along his mouth and lips, and he added some less-than-playful nipping that Bard didn’t think he would enjoy, but felt his cock twitch as the feel of the perfectly straight teeth dig into his lips. 

Sebastian seemed to become more dominant as they continued kissing, asserting more strength with his mouth and moving his hands along the expanse of Bard’s chest and back. Twin thumbs grazed both of Bard’s nipples purposefully in tandem, causing Bard to drop the bottle of wine and slam Sebastian back into the wall. 

They both moaned at the action and Bard swore that the butler’s back arched when he grabbed at his hips harshly, digging the tips of his fingers into the pitch black slacks. Their cocks grazed one another through their uniform trousers, prompting Sebastian to grab at the already messy blonde hair of the cook.

Suddenly breaking the kiss, Bard stepped back and pushed down on Sebastian’s shoulders roughly. The taller man’s knees fell onto the dirty, dusty floor. Despite the obvious arousal that Bard knew the butler was feeling, the dark haired man glared contemptuously up at the cook like he hadn’t just been dry humping him and sucking on his tongue like his life depending on it. The redness around his mouth from Bard’s scruff and the glistening wet lips also diminished the effect of the stare, and if anything, spurred Bard on further. 

“Man, I’ve been wanting to see you like that for ages now,” Bard grumbled as he licked up the remaining taste of Sebastian off of his lips and began to unbutton his trousers. 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Is that why we’re currently,” he whipped out his pocket watch, “fifteen minutes behind schedule?” he snapped it shut. “To play out your fantasies with your work superior?”

Bard’s cock finally sprung free and the cook hissed at the sensation. “Mmm, maybe. Are you keeping on those gloves?” 

The glare that Sebastian gave Bard would have killed a lesser man. “Yes.” 

Without any further ado or encouragement, Sebastian wrapped his gloved hand around the base of Bard’s cock and licked it from root to tip before dragging it across the head and through the slit, wiggling it a bit in there before withdrawing. A string of precome briefly connected Sebastian’s lips and the tip of Bard’s erection before breaking. 

“Fuck, you’ve done this before.” The cook’s chest heaved as he carded his fingers through Sebastian’s long dark fringe.

“Mmm, maybe,” Sebastian coyly responded before wrapping his lips around the straining head. Bard felt the abnormally dexterous tongue swirl around it before it stroked the underside. He slowly made his way down the member, pausing at moments to retrace his steps back up, creating a rhythm. 

Bard gritted his teeth together. “Quit being such a tease,” he growled, and pushed Sebastian’s head down to the base, forcing the hand out of the way. 

Sebastian choked on the sudden intrusion, his eyes widening as he gagged around the length. Bard’s hips drilled even further into his throat seemingly on their own accord, causing Sebastian’s hands to fly up to his hips to stabilize himself. 

When Bard realized Sebastian wasn’t pushing him away his arousal grew even more. “Damn, yeah, just like that.” He thrust into the warm and wet heat, watching drool drip down the pretty face like tears.The squelching sounds coming from the butler’s mouth were downright raunchy, and the nearly whimpering noises that were erupting from Sebastian’s throat were inexplicably hot.

Bard felt like he could come just like that, watching the perfect butler take his cock like he was born to do it, with his knees getting dirty from the unfinished cellar floor and spit continuing to drop down between his legs and onto his trousers with the force of his thrusts. The eyes looking up at him almost seemed to burn into him, encouraging him to come as quickly as possibly, but Bard wanted something else from the typically stoic and professional man. 

Making a quick decision, Bard abruptly tore his dick out of Sebastian’s mouth. The butler closed his mouth and looked at the cook with ‘Well…?’ written all over his face.

“Have, uh,” he scratched the back of his head, having lost his confidence from earlier, “Have you, um, ever--”

“Bardroy, we don’t have time for your stammering,” Sebastian opened up his pocket watch and closed it again with a snap.

“Have you ever had sex with a man before?”

Sebastian sighed with exasperation and stood up. “I thought that’s what we were just doing.” 

Bard had the audacity to blush. “Well, um, I mean…” he trailed off, looking anywhere but Sebastian.

The butler stared at Bard until the man finally looked over to him. He held his gaze for a moment before saying, “You want to fuck me.” It wasn’t a question.

Bard laughed nervously. “Yeah, it’d be nice.”

Something went tense in Sebastian’s jaw again, but released quickly as if in resignation. He unbuttoned and dropped his trousers, gracing the cook briefly with a view of his cock before turning around, pushing his coat tails aside, bending over, and bracing his hands against the stone wall.

Bard couldn’t believe his luck. He was actually going to fuck Sebastian. “So, uh,” his heart was pounding and his hands nearly shaking when he grasped his own dick to quell his excitement, hand getting wet from the saliva still there and now precum dripping down the length. “I have to, uh, finger you or something, right? That’s how this goes? I heard about--”

“Just stick it in, I’ll live.” 

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Bard said, surprisingly soft.

Sebastian whipped his head around. “We are now running 30 minutes behind because of these shenanigans; stick your cock in me within the next ten seconds or I walk away.” It was weird how imposing the butler could be while bent over and with his ass bared, but Bard couldn’t question these things.

“Ooookay, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” He stuck his tongue out as he aligned the head of his dick with Sebastian’s entrance.

One swift push in and they both gasped.

“You alright?” the cook asked, a tiny bit breathless.

“Keep going.” 

Bard shrugged and pushed in a bit further, and further, until he was eventually balls-deep in the tightest and hottest thing he had ever been in. It felt divine, glorious. Bard bit his lip and swore to himself that this is what heaven on earth felt like.

“If you don’t move, I swear to-- ah!” 

“You weren’t about to take the lord’s name in vain mid coitus, were you Sebastian?”

The butler scoffed in what sounded like a breathy laugh. “Doubtful.”

Bard withdrew a space, and plunged back in. Sebastian’s hips jumped with the force, and his gloved fingers grasped at the wall, dirtying up the pure white of them as they made a path. Bard thrust again and again, changing his angle just a bit until--

“Hah!” Sebastian’s deep voice raised an octave.

Bard honed in on the spot. “That’d be your prostate, right?” Bard panted, grabbing at Sebastian’s hips while fucking into the same spot over and over. 

“Yes-- hnng! That’s, ah!” The butler’s head dropped as he took the ruthless pace and force, hair falling in his face and swinging back and forth.

Bard kicked it up a notch with the force of his thrusts, plowing into Sebastian, feeling the walls clenching and sucking him in, encouraging him to fuck into Sebastian’s heat harder and deeper. 

“Ahh!” The demon’s back arched like a harp, hips meeting every one of Bard’s thrusts, with his eyes wide open and mouth gaping. 

Bard dragged his hand up the length of Sebastian’s beautifully curved back, eyes following the path until he saw the butler’s face.

Eyes blazing red with cat eyed pupils and deadly sharp, elongated incisors. The inhuman eyes fluttered shut after a moment but the fanged teeth stayed exposed as he continuously and unabashedly moaned his pleasure. 

“F-fuck…” The cook picked up the speed, inexplicably turned on by the other-wordly appearance. “You, you are--!” 

Unintentionally, Bard’s hips stuttered as he began to orgasm, staring at Sebastian’s impossibly and demonically handsome face until he could no longer bare it. He milked himself into Sebastian, cum dripping down the butler’s thighs in thick rivulets until there was nothing else left.

They both breathed harshly in the silence that followed.

“Did you just orgasm before me?” Sebastian admonished, his face still turned towards the wall.

“Erm, sorry, I didn’t mean to…” But he wasn’t complaining too much. Damn, that had been intense. 

Sebastian turned around, looking more like his normal self: human eyes, no fangs, and pissed off. “That hardly will do.” 

Dirty gloved hands reached out and forced the cook onto the floor. “Hey!” 

The butler reached down and grasped the American’s chin, coaxing it open. “After this we’ll call it even.” The sinister smile was a combination of sexy and scary as Sebastian guided his cock towards Bard’s mouth.

Problem was, Bard never sucked dick before. Had never really wanted to, if he was completely honest. But he felt like it was the least he could do.

He obediently opened it, allowing access, but immediately regretted his decision when Sebastian jammed it down his throat, choking him on the (admittedly more) substantial length.

Bard gagged and nearly vomited at the intrusion. He supposed he deserved that. 

“Tighten your lips around it,” Sebastian instructed, his hands on his hips and thrusting forward into the wet heat. “Use your tongue, don’t be shy.” 

Bard didn’t know how he was supposed to use his tongue with the dick pushing in and out of his mouth, but he tried his best. 

“That’s it, good boy.”

Somehow Sebastian complimenting him, even if it was a bit patronizing, was a bit of a turn-on. Bard inexplicably felt the stirrings of arousal so soon after his orgasm, and hummed appreciatively.

At that sound, Sebastian bit his lip and grabbed the back of Bard’s head, thrusting in earnest. 

Bard made noises of protest, grasping and grabbing at Sebastian, trying to tell him to stop, that he couldn’t breath. But the butler’s hips rammed into his face repeatedly, forcing Bard to close his eyes and focus on the smell of arousal clinging between them like a thick perfume. The tails of Sebastian’s dress shirt fluttered around them with the force of the vigorous humping; a sensation that was at odds with the fever of the butler’s thrusts. 

Suddenly the cock was out of his mouth, and Bard gasped fresh air back into his lungs. 

Only to feel a jet of warm, thick liquid brush across his face. Once, twice, thrice. 

He cracked open his eyes and saw Sebastian jerking the last bit of cum out of his dick. His tail coat hung around his elbows and his eyes were blazing again as too-sharp teeth cut into his lip. A bit of blood welled up, and a wet tongue licked at it as one last rope of cum shot out and hit Bard in the chest. He felt like he should be pissed, but he was staring at one of the hottest sights he had ever seen in his life.

Sebastian let go of his dick and panted for a moment before reaching out to a startled Bard. Something was displaced, and the cook recognized it to be his cigarette, magically still behind his ear. Sebastian dug into his coat, brought out some matches, struck one, and lit the cigarette. The expansive inhale made his expensive dress shirt tight, and the exhale spoke volumes. 

The butler closed his eyes briefly with the next inhale, and when he opened them up again and exhaled his face was human again.

“We’re about 50 minutes behind schedule,” he stated, grabbing his slacks and tucking everything in with professional ease. The cigarette dangled out of his mouth as he buttoned up his trousers. “I’ll need you to work on that stock, put the bread in the oven, and finish up the last few steps of the soup within the next 15 minutes.” 

He took one last pull before flipping over the cigarette to Bard, and putting it into his mouth. Bard blankly complied, still in shock from everything that just transpired.

Sebastian scooped up the bottle of wine that laid on the floor and then walked towards the door without looking back. “And clean yourself up, Bard, your smoke break has gone on long enough.” 

The door swung open and then closed, and Bard exhaled smoke. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and shook his head.

“What the fuck,” he said to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hoo boy this was a departure from my normal stuff. I dedicate this to Dragonsploosh, chromehoplite, and bun-o-ween, who have been patient for these last weeks and months of me going “but wait: sebard!”. As always, thanks to my forever beta tasty-kate and to my first ever second beta chromehoplite!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: nerdythangs / demon-and-his-lord (sebaciel)


End file.
